For insurance and other purposes, driving behavior has been a topic of interest. Some systems have been developed to track driving behaviors including speed and trip duration. As an example external devices have been integrated with vehicles to track driving behavior. Some insurance companies use a device that plugs into the vehicles on-board diagnostic port to read data from the vehicle's computer to better model risk. This hardware solution is limited in that it mainly measures vehicle-related data.
Despite the progress made in relation to providing data related to drivers and their vehicles, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to driver identification.